Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade
by Jemima123
Summary: When Indiana Jones learns his dad has been taken hostage he rushes out to find him, along with the help of his seventeen year old daughter; Grace Jones.
1. Chapter 1

"He's so hot" drawled Mary who was sat next to me. I rolled my eyes and looked over to her.

"That's my dad you're on about" I whispered harshly back to her and she shrugged.

"There is no avoiding it" she whispered, as I was searching for a reply Dr. Jones interrupted us:

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" he asked and me and Mary quickly shook our heads. Dad looked sternly at me before going back to his teaching:

"So forget any ideas you've got about lost cities, exotic travel, and digging up the world. You do not maps to buried treasure and "X" never, ever, marks the spot."

As soon as he had spoken the door began to creak open and in walked Marcus Brody. I saw dad peer over at him once and then he concluded his lesson as the bell rang:

"Next week: "Egyptology." Starting with the evacuation of Naucratis by Blinders Petrie in 1885. I will be in my office if anybody's got any problems for the next hour and a half"

Everyone began to pack away and by the time I had packed away everyone had left. I sae Mary leave through the door and began to make my way there myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my dad say. He was sat at his desk still and glancing over at me. I looked back and returned to his desk.

"I was going home" I replied to him and he nodded.

"I'll take you back if you wait" he said and I nodded.

Brody who had remained ignorant to mine and my father's conversation now began to walk towards the desk and he stood by my side. Dad stood up and slapped his pocket with a gleam in his eye.

"Marcus! I did it!" he exclaimed. Brody jumped up a little like kid at Christmas and then spoke:

"You've got it!"

Dad began to open the top drawer of his desk and then he pulled out some cloth and opened it. Dad peered down at it and took of his glasses. I leant on dad's desk and took the apple which was resting on the wood and drew a bite from it.

"How many people did you kill to get it this time?" I drawled and took another bite of the apple. Dad looked at me and the apple and then back to the cross.

"I don't kill Grace. And that's my apple" he stated and I shrugged.

"I thought we shared dad?" I said and he grinned faintly and turned back to Brody.

"You know how long I've been looking for that?" he asked him as he stared at the cross.

"All your life" Brody stated.

"All my life" dad confirmed.

"Well done, Indy. Very well done, indeed. This will find a place of honour in out Spanish collection."

Dad began to pick up his books and he passed me a few to carry because obviously my bag wasn't heavy enough. Dad began to make his way to the door with me in tow and then he turned to Brody as I placed my apple in the bin.

"We can discuss my honorarium over dinner and champagne tonight" he said as he opened the door. He allowed me to go first and then turned back to Brody and said something. When we was out in the corridors I turned to face him.

"So you come in late last night and say nothing to me and now on your first night back you're going to spend it with him?" I said and placed a hand on my hip. Dad rolled his eyes and began to make his way down the corridor.

"I'll take you out tomorrow night" he promised and I made a snorting noise.

"Doesn't matter" I said and he turned to look down on me.

"So you don't want me to take you out? You're just like your mother" he complained and I smiled.

"I take that as a compliment" I replied. When I looked ahead I saw masses of people who were stood outside and shouting. Dad made his way through the crowds and I followed him. His secretary handed him over some papers and some mail. As we finally approached the door to the office dad turned around:

"Okay. Irene put everyone's name on a list, in the order they arrived, and I'll see each and every one of them in turn"

"Very efficient" I mumbled as I stepped into dad's office and placed his books onto his desk.

"I try" he replied and took a seat at his desk. I occupied the seat which is on the other side of his desk and looked at him.

"Venice, Italy" he murmured as he looked at a thick brown envelope. I raised a brow and looked at him questioningly

"Do we know anyone from Venice?" I asked and dad shook his head.

"No." He replied and then he stared back at the door.

"Come on" he told me and stuffed his mail into his pocket. I stood up and watched him go to the window. He slowly slid it open and jumped out. I walked over to the glass and peered down at him from inside.

"Are you crazy? Irene is going to kill you!" I scolded and dad smirked up at me with a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

"Come on Gracie" he said, using his nickname for me. With one last look back I passed him my bag and then began to attempt to gracefully climb into the window ledge. Dad placed my bag on the grass and held his arms out for me to jump into. Once I was safely on the ground he slid the window shut and picked up my bag and placed it onto his shoulder.

"You know...I'm glad you're back" I smiled and he grasped my hand.

"So am I" he replied. As we walked down the street neither of us said anything. It wasn't until a man in a black car pulled up and shouted for my father. Dad looked wearily at them and then handed me my bag.

"Stay here" he instructed and began to make his way over to the men. I watched intently as they talked in hushed tones and then dad nodded once and motioned for me to go over to him. I wearily went over to dad as the other men climbed into the car.

"What's happening?" I asked and dad opened the door of the backseat.

"We're needed by Mr. Donovan. Nothing to worry about Gracie" dad assured me and indicated for me to climb into the car. With weariness I did as he said and then as soon as he was sat next to me the car began to move. When we finally arrived at a building it was a large Art Deco apartment and we were left alone. Dad began to peer at all the artefacts as I just stood there and looked around the room. After a few seconds a man entered the room and I heard brief music. The man strides over to dad and extended a hand.

"I trust your trip down was comfortable, Doctor Jones. My men didn't alarm you, I hope"

Dad allowed a sly grin at me at the mention of being alarmed and I glared back at him. Dad offered him his hand and they shook hands.

"My name is Donovan. Walter Donovan" he introduced himself and dad nodded.

"I know who you are Mr. Donovan. Your contributions to the museum over the years have been extremely generous. Some of the pieces in your collection here are very impressive"

"Well like yourself, Doctor Jones, I have a passion for antiques. Have a look over here. This might interest you"

As dad walked over to a table I remained stood. Apparently Donovan noticed me at this moment and he grinned.

"And you must be Miss. Jones" he guessed and he shook my hand forcefully.

"Yes sir" I replied and he beamed.

"My, my, Doctor Jones. What a pleasantly charming young lady" he spoke to father who was preoccupied with the stone tablet he was looking at.

"Yes...she is...Well, it's sandstone. Christian symbol. Early Latin text. Mid-twelfth century, I should think"

Donovan walked over to peer over dad's shoulder and he looked intrigued.

"That was our assessment as well" he spoke. I was becoming fed up with their conversation and so I began to wander around the room and staring at Donovan's collection of books. Once his wife came in and then they went back to boring conversation. It wasn't until dad spoke about grandfather did I start to listen. Dad wasn't exactly fond of grandfather. It was something about their past, but, I loved him and I hoped that he loved me.

"You've got the wrong Jones, Mister Donovan. Why don't you try my father?" dad suggested with a grin. There was a brief silence before Donovan spoke again:

"We already have. Your father is the man who's disappeared."


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandfather?" I shouted into the house. Dad was in front and was storming into the house.

"Dad?" he yelled "he's an academic. A bookworm. He's not a field man"

Dad was running around the house and he then opened up the curtains to reveal grandfathers sitting room. I gazed in horror at what I saw. The room was a tip. There were masses of papers lying on the ground. The furniture had been tipped onto its side and the room was destroyed.

"Where is he?" I muttered and looked over to dad who returned my concerned gaze. Brody then walked into the room and murmured something about God.

"What has the old fool got himself into now?" Marcus asked and my dad looked at him.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, he's in over his head!" dad replied gravely. I continued looking around the room and went into the kitchen which was also a mess.

"It's today's mail. And it's been opened" Brody observed as I made my way back into the sitting room.

"Dad! Mail!" I exclaimed and rushed over to him. He was stood looking confused until I took it upon myself to go through dad's pockets and produce the brown package. Dad began to tear open the mail and once again he shouted 'Venice'.

"What is it?" Brody asked.

"His grail diary" me and dad said at the same time as he flipped through the pages of the diary. Marcus looked confused and so dad began to explain in more detail.

"Every clue he ever followed. Every discovery he made. A complete record of his search for the Holy Grail. This is his whole life. Why would he have sent this to me?"

"I don't know. But someone must want it pretty badly" Brody stated.

"Do you believe, Marcus?" dad asked and Marcus looked a little disturbed as we both followed dad's gaze from the paintings on the walls.

"Do you believe the Grail actually exists?" dad asked again and this time Marcus did answer:

"The search for the Cup of Christ is the search for the divine in all of us"

Dad looked a little unsatisfied by his answer and so Brody continued;

"But if you want facts, Indy, I have none to give you. At my age, I'm prepared to take a few things on faith"

Dad seemed a little more assured with this answer and then he nodded once.

"Call Donovan, Marcus. Tell him I'll take that ticket to Venice now."

"I'll tell him we'll take two"

"Make that three" I said and dad looked at me and then shook his head firmly.

"No. No way are you coming with us" he spoke sternly but I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do it anymore.

"I have watched you go out and risk your life for years...do you know what that is like? To watch the clock and wonder when you will walk through that door or if you won't come back...I can't do it...I lost mum...I can't lose you too" I began to feel tears come from my eyes and then I let out a sound which resembled a sob. Dad stared at me thoughtfully and then came over to where I was stood and he held me closely to him.

"Gracie...it's too dangerous...I don't want you to risk your life" he began to whisper into my ear.

"But you and grandfather are all I have...I don't want to wait...besides...I'll be safe with you won't I?" I asked and dad held me at arm's length and raised a hand to wipe my tears.

"I don't know Grace...you're my daughter and I love you...I don't want you to get hurt..." he said.

"I'll stay away if that's what you want...I won't be any trouble...please..." I begged him and he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Fine. But you have to do as I say and stay out of trouble. Clear on that?" he told me and I nodded.

...

As we sat on the plane I yawned once to myself. I was sat next to dad and was extremely tired due to a lack of sleep recently. Dad was flicking though grandfather's diary thoughtfully as I opened up my bag to look into my compact mirror.

"You look fine" dad stated as I put the mirror away. I was just checking that my long blonde hair was still nice and messily pulled up in its bun.

"I was just checking" I said with raised brows.

"I know...but you look beautiful anyway" he said and I began to go red. Dad never paid me compliments. Ever.

"Go to sleep" dad instructed me once we had taken off and I was persistently yawning. I nodded in agreement and then shut my eyes and allowed the sleep to take over me. When I finally did wake up I found I was laid on dad's shoulder and he was still reading grandfather's diary.

"I was just about to wake you...we're almost there" dad stated and I rubbed my eyes and nodded before sitting up straight in an attempt to wake myself up.

...

"Ah, Venice..." dad sighed once we had disembarked from the Water Bus. I chuckled once and then felt dad grab my hand and he spun me around like a ballet dancer. I laughed hysterically as he released my hand and placed an arm over my shoulders.

"Yes. Uh, how will we recognize this Doctor Schneider when we see him?" Brody asked, peering around the masses of people. Dad shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll know us" he stated.

"Doctor Jones?" came a feminine voice and dad looked at the blonde woman up and down. He instantly took his arm from my shoulders and focused on her.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I knew it was you...you have your father's eyes" she stated and I felt a bit queasy at her flirtatious approach. As if it wasn't bad enough he had all my friends swooning over him, now, he had a good looking German woman fawning over him. God only knows what it did to his ego.

"And my mother's ears. But the rest belongs to you" dad replied and I snorted. He gave me a disapproving look and then turned back to the woman.

"Looks like the best parts have already been spoken for" the woman retorted and this time I did laugh at her quick thinking. She then turned her attention to Brody.

"Marcus Brody?" she checked.

"That's right" he said and the woman extended her hand and shook Brody's.

"Doctor Elsa Schneider" she introduced herself and then looked at me.

"And you must be Miss Jones?" she asked and I smiled as I slyly glanced at dad's and Brody's shocked expressions that the Doctor was a woman. She then began to walk off along the canal. Dad rushed besides her and me and Marcus hung back.

"Does he flirt with any woman?" Marcus asked me and I smiled.

"Pretty much" I shrugged. I had gotten used to it by now.

"The last time I saw your father we were in the library. He was very close to tracking down the Knight's Tomb. I've never seen him so excited. He was as giddy as a schoolboy" Elsa stated.

"Who? Attila the Professor? He was never giddy, even when he was a schoolboy!" dad laughed.

"Dad!" I scolded him and he turned around to look at me once and then stole a flower from a street vendor and began to talk to Elsa.

"I hate to interrupt you—but the reason we're here—" Brody interrupted my dad's and Elsa's vomit worthy flirting.

"Yes. I have something to show you" she said and handed dad a piece of paper who looked at it and then handed it to Brody who then handed it to me. It was Roman Numerals. We finally arrived at the library which didn't look much like a library but who was I to judge? The library was filled with stained glass windows and a hell of a lot of books.

"In this case it's the literal truth. We're on holy ground. These columns over here were brought back as spoils of was after the sacking of Byzantium during the Crusades" Elsa informed us.

I looked at the Columns and then at a window which dad was hovering near.

"Now please excuse me. The library's closing in a few moments. I'll arrange for us to stay a while longer." She said and then stalked off in a different direction.

"Marcus...I've seen this window before" dad stated.

"Where?" Brody asked.

"Grandfathers diary" I whispered and they both looked at me as dad began to rummage through the pages of the diary with haste. I glanced at the diary and then at the window and noticed that the Roman numerals in question were worked into the window's design. Brody looked along with me and then began to get excited.

"Look, Indy. The Roman numerals!" he said excitedly.

"Dad was onto something here!" dad stated.

"Well, now we know the source of the numbers, but we still don't know what they mean" Brody said in a sad tone. Elsa had begun to walk back over to us and dad quickly tucked the diary into his pocket, he then leaned into me and Brody.

"My dad sent me this Diary for a reason. Until we find out why, I suggest we keep it to ourselves" he advised.

"Sounds wise" I agreed and Brody nodded just as Elsa appeared.

"Find something?" she smiled.

"Uh, yes. Three, seven and ten. That window seems to be the source of the Roman numerals." Dad told her and Elsa blinked repeatedly.

"My God, I must be blind" she gasped in astonishment.

"Dad wasn't looking for a book about the Knight's Tomb...he was looking for the Tomb itself" dad said.

"What? Are you serious?" I said. I couldn't believe this. I knew grandfather had come out to Venice but I didn't know he had gone for that reason.

"Don't you get it? The Tomb is somewhere in the library! You said yourself it used to be a church! Look." Dad began to point out numbers on the large columns. As he read out the numbers I struggled to keep up with him. He had found all the numbers but not ten. He then began to run up the stairs and looked down upon us.

"Ten. "X" marks the spot" he said.

"You told us "X" never marks the spot" I said as he ran back down the staircase.

"I lied" he smiled as he lent down onto the tile and blew away the dust. He picked up a brass stand and then began to hit the tile until it eventually cracked.

"Bingo" dad mused.

"You don't disappoint, Doctor Jones. You're a great deal like your father." Elsa observed and began to sit down.

"Except he's lost, and I'm not." Dad said cockily.

"Lower me down" Elsa said and dad obeyed her command. Once she was out of sight he took out the diary and handed it back to Brody.

"Look after this for me, will you?" he said. As I opened my mouth dad raised a hand and shook his head.

"You're staying here with Brody. You said you would do as I say and I expect you to follow my orders" he said and I folded my arms moodily.

"Fine" I agreed reluctantly. Dad lent down and kissed my forehead.

"Be a good girl" he said and then disappeared into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Once dad had gone me and Brody remained wondering around the library.

"Do you think he was onto something?" I asked Brody as I took a book from a shelf and looked at it. Brody looked at me thoughtfully and shrugged.

"I don't know...your grandfather is a believer...it is possible..." Brody said. I took that he had no idea what he thought.

"Well, hopefully dad will find something" I shrugged and put the book back as we heard a noise. I looked at Brody who sighed and began to wander back to the hole which dad had made in the floor. I began to follow shortly after but my walk was short lived. I gasped at what I saw and then jumped to hide behind the book shelf. Brody was laid on the floor. I was pretty sure I had seen that, but then there were men around him. Men in suits and red hats. After I took a deep breath I peered around the corner again. Some of them were going down into the hole. I remained looking; quite sure none of them could see me. But dad was down there. I was one hundred percent positive that I couldn't go down into the hole without being killed. So I quietly walked through the bookshelves until I came to the doors of the library. I quickly flung the doors open and ran outside. As I ran I saw a manhole cover open. People screamed as two figures emerged from the hole, soaking wet. As I saw it was dad and Elsa the library doors opened once again and two of the men ran out. Dad looked around and saw us and then began to shout.

"Grace!" he beckoned me to come and I began to run to dad, just ahead of the two men. Once I reached him he grasped my hand and began to run down towards the dock.

"Why are we running?" I yelled at dad as he jumped into a motorboat.

"I don't know. They tried to kill us" dad replied as he helped me into the boat, followed by Elsa. Dad started the boat as Elsa slid into next to me and dad steered the boat. As it moved I felt the boat go down and then we all turned around to see one of the men at the back of the boat.

"Elsa! Take the wheel!" dad demanded as he began to move down the boat. Elsa moved her body over mine until she got to the wheel. I turned around to see dad fighting with the man and then turned back around to see Elsa driving the boat towards two freighters. She was going between them.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her and she looked at me.

"Are you crazy? You don't go between them!" I heard dad yell at her as he looked up.

"Go between them? Are you crazy?" Elsa yelled as the boat went between the two freighters. The next thing I knew was dad crawling back up to the boat and sitting next to Elsa.

"I said go around!" dad bellowed at her.

"You said go between them!" Elsa responded.

"I said don't go between them!" dad corrected her. I saw the two the freighters drift closer together and I latched onto dad's wet arm. Dad must have sensed my fear because he used his other hand to steer my face into his chest. My breathing began to speed up and I shut my eyes. The next thing I heard was an explosion and I thought for sure that we were dead, but it wasn't us. I slowly looked up and dad smiled slightly at me. But our joy was short lived as the next thing we heard was gunshots. The shooting continued and dad forcefully made me duck my head so that I was out of sight. I kept hearing the shots and each time I heard one I jumped out of my skin. Then the pressure on my back was gone. I shot up straight and looked around.

"No!" Elsa yelled and then I turned around to see dad on another boat. One which was drifting off towards propellers. The boat was quickly heading for the propellers as dad grabbed a man by his collar.

"Dad!" I yelled as I saw the boat drift too close to the propellers. He wasn't listening. He was yelling at the man but I couldn't hear him over the noise of the engine.

"Dad! Get off that!" I begged him; the boat was nearly at their necks. Dad seemed to recognize that the blades were drawing close to him and he suddenly jumped back into the boat, dragging the man along with him. Elsa began to drive the boat away from the wreckage of the other boat. I turned around in my seat and looked at the two men.

"All right! Where's my father?" dad shouted and I watched on.

"If you let me go, I will tell you where he is" the man replied and dad seemed to loosen his grip on the man's collar.

"Who are you?" dad asked him with weariness.

"My name is Kazim" the man said.

"And why were you trying to kill me?" dad kept on quizzing.

"The secret of the Grail has been safe for a thousand years. And for all the time the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword has been prepared to do anything to keep it safe" Kazim replied and he pulled back his shirt to reveal something which looked like a cross.

"Let me get off this jetty" Kazim demanded as Elsa drove the boat to the edge of the canal. I looked around and saw that people were looking around the beautiful sights.

"Ask yourself, why do you seek the Cup of Christ? Is it for His glory, or for yours?" Kazim asked as he stepped onto the pavement.

"I didn't come for the Cup of Christ. I came to find my father" dad replied forcefully and Kazim smiled.

"In that case, God be with you in your quest. Your father is being held in the Castle of Brunwald on the Austrian-German border" and that was the last thing Kazim said.

...

"Thank God we know where he is" I sighed once we were in an apartment in Venice. Brody was sat on a sofa and he was pressing an ice pack to his head. Dad was sat in an armchair, wearing a blue bathrobe. I had changed into brown high waisted trousers and a ruffled pink blouse. I had my hair hung loose as I bent down to kiss dad on the cheek.

"Good sleep?" he asked me and I nodded as I took a seat next to Brody.

"Yes thanks" I replied and he smiled at me.

"How's the head?" I asked Brody and he smiled vaguely at me.

"It's better, now that I've seen this. It's the name of a city. "Alexandretta?" Hmmm..." Brody replied.

"The Knights of the First Crusade laid siege to the city of Alexandretta for over a year. The entire city was destroyed" dad said as he leaned over an impression of a cross. Brody took the ice pack from his head and leaned forward, like he was hanging on to every word dad said.

"The present city of Iskenderun is built on its ruins. Marcus – you remember the Grail Tablet said. "Across the desert and through the mountain to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon...but where exactly?" dad said.

"He must have pieced it together from clues scattered through the whole history of the Grail Quest. A map with no names. Now, he knew there was a city with an oasis due east. Here. He knew the course turned south through the desert to a river, and the river led into the mountains. Here. Straight to the canyon. He knew everything except where to begin, the name of the city" Brody concluded and dad leaned back in the chair.

"Alexandretta" dad sighed and then he stood up.

"Marcus, get hold of Sallah. Tell him to meet you in Iskenderun" dad said and he closed the diary "and take Grace with you"

"What about you?" I asked him and dad looked down at me.

"I'm going after dad" he said.

"No. I am going with you. I promise I will do as you say. You said I could stay with you. Remember?" I held his earlier promise against him.

"Fine. But you are staying away from any Nazi's." He said and then began to stalk out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow...that is one creepy house" I stated as the Mercedes-Benz crawled up to the house.

"It's not a house. It's a castle" Elsa corrected me from the front seat. When she turned around I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat. Dad stopped the car and turned to Elsa.

"What do you know about this place?" he asked her.

"I know the Brunwalds are famous art collectors" she said. Dad nodded thoughtfully and turned around in his seat to look at me.

"I want you to stay behind me at all times. Do not wander off and do not speak" he instructed as he picked up his bullwhip.

"Got it." I promised him.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked, sounding as if she cared. But then again, she had slept with dad back in Venice. They had no idea I knew. But it wasn't difficult to find out.

"Don't know. Think of something" dad replied and Elsa adjusted her beret.

...

"This is your amazing plan?" I asked as I followed dad up to the house. He was going to pretend he was a Scottish artist.

"Just go with it" dad assured me and I sighed as the door opened.

"Yes?" a man who looked like a butler answered. Dad stepped into the house with me behind and Elsa close on my trail.

"And not before time! Did you intend to leave us standing on the doorstep all day? We're drenched!" dad complained in a fake Scottish accent.

"Now look! I've gone and caught a sniffle" dad placed his handkerchief away and Elsa handed the butler her coat and I could feel the amusement come from her. I didn't know why she found it so funny. We were risking our lives here.

"Are you expected?" the butler asked dad coldly, by the sounds of his accent he was Austrian.

"Don't take that tone with me, my good man. Now buttle off and tell Baron Brunwald that Lord Clarence and his two lovely assistants are here to view the tapestries" dad instructed the butler who raised a brow.

"Tapestries?" he asked and dad shook his head in mock disgust.

"Dear me, the man is dense. This is a castle, isn't it? There are tapestries" dad said and the butler placed his hands behind his back and stood tall.

"This is a castle. And we have many tapestries. But if you're a Scottish lord, then I am Mickey Mouse" he spat.

"How dare he?" dad roared before punching the man in the jaw, and causing him to fall onto a tapestry.

"Ironic" I mutter and dad smirked at me.

"Where to now?" I asked him and he removed the beret and gave Elsa it back as he took his hat.

"Not sure" he said and began to stalk off down the corridor. As we walked voices seemed to appear and it wasn't long until we finally saw a bunch of people crowded around a table. We looked down onto the sight and then Elsa looked at dad.

"Nazis. I hate these guys" dad murmured and then began to advance further down the corridor.

"This one. I think he's in here" dad stated when he saw one door. I placed my hands onto my hips and looked at him in awe.

"How do you know?" I asked. It looked like a normal door to me.

"Because it's wired" dad sad as if it was that obvious. Dad looked around for a moment and then entered another door after knocking. Dad hastily made his way towards the window and flung it open to allow rain to in and the wind to howl and then he began to climb onto the ledge but I grabbed his arm.

Indy? Indy?" Elsa's worried voice rang out.

"Whoa. What you doing? Have you seen how high up we are?" I asked him and he rustled my hair.

"Don't worry...this is kid's play. I'll be right back" he assured me.

"You'd best be" I replied and then he went out into the darkness. I couldn't see if he had made it or not, but judging by the silence I took it that he had.

"Thank God that is over" I heard Elsa groan and I turned around to look at her. But there wasn't just her. There was two men in uniform stood there, watching me.

"What?" I asked and Elsa grinned. Her coldness made me shiver involuntary as the she spoke in German, causing one of the officers to come and grab me by the arm.

"You're one of them" I accused her as he dragged me back to where she was stood.

"Clever girl. Shame you wasn't clever enough" she patronised me and I struggled in the burly blondes arms as I attempted to lunge for her.

"You won't get away with this." I said threateningly and she smirked more.

"Looks like I have already" she said and then spoke in German. With that another S.S. Officer came into the room.

"Is that his child?" he asked her and she smiled.

"That is Grace Eliza Jones. I would keep her. She may prove useful" Elsa told him and then he stared at me once.

"Perhaps." He sneered and then he left.

"Andrew. Hold her. Vogel, get ready" Elsa commanded and he drew out his gun. But then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed the gun to her head, just in time of the door opening.

"That's far enough. Put down the gun, Doctor Jones. Put down the gun or the Fraulein dies" he threatened. I saw dads face consort to confusion and then I saw grandfather appear.

"Dad...she's one of them! She's a N...!" before I could finish my sentence the big blonde had clapped a hand over my mouth.

"But Gracie is right. She's one of them!" grandfather yelled at dad and I nodded ferociously.

"Indy, please" Elsa fake pleaded.

"She's a Nazi!" grandfather shouted.

"What?" dad gasped. He looked lost and confused as he stared from me to grandfather and back to Elsa.

"Put down the gun and your daughter lives" Vogel tried a different offer and this time dad looked at me. I shook my head, begging for him not to give them what they wanted.

"Indy, no!" Elsa yelled again.

"I will kill her! And then your daughter" Vogel threatened and dad ran a hand through his hair.

"No! Don't shoot!" he begged and grandfather snorted.

"Don't worry. He won't" he told dad.

"Indy, please! Do what he says" Elsa begged him.

"Don't listen to her!" grandfather yelled and I nodded once again and tried to scream over the hand which covered my mouth.

"Enough! They die!" Vogel yelled and Elsa's shrieks echoed in the room.

"Wait! Wait!" dad shouted and he dropped the machine gun to the wooden table. Grandfather moaned and looked at me. Vogel suddenly flung Elsa forward and she landed into dads arms. Dad held her tightly for a second.

"I'm sorry" Elsa whispered.

"No, don't be" dad told her. Then she slipped her hand into dad's pocket and pulled out the Grail Diary.

"But you should have listened to your father" she said slyly and walked back to Vogel.

"Give her to him" Vogel commanded Andrew who suddenly pushed me, but I tripped and fell to the ground. I struggled to get up and when I did dad's arms were around me and I flung mine around his waist as I allowed my head to rest in his chest. Truth be told, I was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

We were ushered into a small room with a roaring fire taking centre stage. Dad was staying close to me but not close enough due to our hands being tied behind our backs. Grandfather was to my right as Vogel and Elsa came rushing into the room. There were two other Nazis with us; the big blonde and a smaller one with black hair. Elsa rushed ahead to a chair and handed someone the diary.

"She ransacked her own room and I fell for it. How did you know she was a Nazi?" dad asked grandfather over my head.

"Umh?" grandfather replied, he sounded uninterested.

"How did you know she was a Nazi?" dad replied.

"She talks in her sleep" grandfather muttered and I let out a snort as dad nodded, he didn't seem to understand what grandfather had just told him.

"Oh God" I groaned. She had slept with both of them. Dad looked at grandfather in surprise and he shrugged.

"I didn't trust her. Why did you?" grandfather hissed but before dad could reply the person in the chair spoke:

"Because he didn't take my advice"

The man slowly stood to his feet and he turned around slowly.

"Donovan!" dad gasped and I shook my head.

"Didn't I warn you not to trust anybody, Doctor Jones?" Donovan said as if he had given dad advice which came from the heart.

"I misjudged you Walter – I knew you'd sell your mother for Etruscan vase. But I didn't know you'd sell your country to the slime of humanity." Grandfather spoke with disgust radiating from his voice.

"Doctor Schneider. There're pages torn out of this!" Donovan erupted and Elsa ran to his side and took the grail diary from him before staring at dad.

"This book contained a map – with no name – precise directions from the unknown city to the secret Canyon of the Crescent Moon" Elsa stated.

"So it did" dad smirked cockily.

"Where are these missing pages? We must have these pages back" Donovan was turning a bright red but dad just remained silent and smiling.

"You're wasting your breath. He won't tell us. And he doesn't have to...it's perfectly obvious where the pages are..." Elsa trailed off and looked at dad, now she was smiling.

"He's given them to Marcus Brody..."

"Marcus? You didn't drag poor Marcus along, did you? He's not up to the challenge." Grandfather sounded saddened by this and dad looked a little worried.

"He sticks out like a sore thumb. We'll find him" Donovan spoke arrogantly.

"The hell you will. He's got a two day head start on you, which is more than he needs. Brody's got friends in every town and village from her to Sudan. He speaks a dozen languages, knows every local. He'll blend in. Disappear. You'll never see him again. With any luck, he's got the Grail already" dad said and grandfather looked pleased. I had to refrain myself from laughing at dad's utterly ludicrous statement.

...

They had tied dad and grandfather back to back. I got to sit on the floor beneath dad's feet, tied to a leg of the chair. Elsa and Donovan were stood near us but were talking in hushed tones. I rested my head on dad's lap and shut my eyes.

"Intolerable" grandfather moaned.

"You alright Gracie?" dad asked me. No.

"Yes" I lied.

"Doctor Schneider. Message from Berlin. You must return immediately: a rally at the Institute of Aryan Culture" Vogel ran into the room and told her.

"So?" Elsa asked as if she didn't care.

"Your presence on the platform is required...at the highest level" he said.

"Thank you, Herr Oberst" she spoke and turned to Donovan:

"I will meet you at Iskenderun"

"Take this Diary to the Reich museum in Berlin. It will show them out progress, ahead of schedule. Without a map, I'm afraid it's no better then a souvenir" Donovan spoke disappointedly as he passed her the grail diary.

"Let me kill them now" Vogel whispered to Donovan but Elsa answered.

"No. If we fail to recover the pages from Brody, we'll need them alive." Elsa said and Donovan shrugged.

"Always do what the doctor orders...but...maybe the girl will be a good investment to have...she could prove herself useful" Donovan shrugged and I sat straight up.

"What?" dad gasped "No! Leave Gracie alone Donovan! She has nothing to do with this!"

"He's right! She's a seventeen year old girl Donovan...she doesn't know anything of this" grandfather defended me.

"On the contrary Doctor's...I hear you have imparted some of your wisdom onto her...and besides, she is easy on the eye" Donovan smiled and Vogel smirked at me and I felt bile rise.

"Vogel. Get the girl and come" Donovan ordered and the man made his way over to the chair and began to untie me from the leg. Dad thrashed around in his seat and tried to break free from the ropes.

"Get your hands off her! Let her go now!" dad yelled as Vogel dragged me from the floor and wrapped a hand around my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled at him and tried to pull from his grasp.

"Grace! I'll help you" dad yelled.

"Let her go!" grandfather shouted.

"Let go of me now!" I bellowed at him and he turned to face me. As his eyes stared into mine I suddenly spat at him. Using his free hand he wiped the spit away and then he slapped me. I gasped at the pain but looked up at him again.

"Vogel! Go now!" Elsa yelled and he began to drag me from the room.

"Dad!" I pleaded and now I felt my eyes water "Dad...!"

"Gracie...bring my daughter back now" dad bellowed, but it was too late.

"I swear to God if you don't let me go..." I threatened but truth be told I had nothing to threaten him with.

"You stupid girl. You don't know your place." Vogel spat as I saw Donovan.

"Vogel. Give her to Karl" Donovan snapped.

Vogel did as he was told and he pushed me towards a tall and lean blonde who grasped my arm tightly.

"Karl...take her to where the doctor was being held...I'll come back for her later" Donovan spoke and I looked at him.

"Just let me go...I swear we will go and leave you be" I promised him but Donovan smiled and shook his head.

"Now why don't I believe you?" he asked me and I felt anger rise up inside myself.

"Because your an arrogant prick who is nothing more than a coward and a greedy wannabe explorer" I spat and Vogel rushed towards me with a raised hand. Before he could strike me Donovan grabbed his hand.

"Leave her..." he said and Vogel lowered his hand.

"My, my, Miss Jones. I did think you were polite but now I can see that you are as arrogant as your father. Never mind." Donovan said and he nodded at Vogel before departing the room.

"Karl...take Miss Jones and make her learn some manners...oh...and do make sure you have a good time too" Vogel said and the blonde began to drag me out of the room.

"What? What do you mean?" I gasped worriedly.

"Goodbye Miss Jones" Vogel said.


	6. Chapter 6

The one named Karl flung me onto the floor and I cowered into the corner and wrapped my arms around my legs as I rocked backwards and forwards in a ball. I looked up at Karl and began to feel sick.

"Are you really going to rape me?" I asked him and he shut the door on us. I guess that answered my question.

"No..." he said and he leant against the door and took a deep breath.

"But I thought..." I whispered and Karl looked over at me.

"I am supposed to...but I can't." He told me and I raised a brow and he smirked weakly at me.

"I don't fit into your stereotype of Nazis?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No...you don't..." I said and he drew a deep inhale of breath.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment" he said as he shut his eyes and I nodded.

"Well so far I have yet to meet any nice Nazis" I replied and he snorted.

"I should suppose not" he said and then I heard something which sounded like footsteps. Karl hurriedly rushed over to me and began to unbutton the pink blouse I was wearing.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as he reached the last button.

"Trust me" he whispered as he dragged me to my feet and pressed me against the cold concrete wall and slid my shirt from my shoulders. The coldness hit me quickly and I gasped as his lips went onto my neck. Just at that moment the door opened and in walked a Nazi guard. They began to yell in German as Karl held me in place by his arms either side of my body. After a few seconds the door shut again and Karl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for that" he murmured and picked my shirt up for me. I quickly placed the material back on and ran a hand through my hair and looked at him.

"I get it. Keeping up pretence" I assured him even though I wasn't too thrilled about him seeing me in my bra. Oh God...if dad found out...

"Thanks..." he muttered and went back to the other side of the room. All of a sudden there were sounds of shouting and Karl opened the door and peered outside. He yelled something and then someone yelled something back to him. He came back into the room and walked over to me and grabbed my arm gently.

"They've escaped...the castle is on fire" he told me and led me to the door.

"My dad? And grandfather? They've gone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Unfortunately the good doctors got away" he snapped.

"It's not unfortunate...that's excellent!" I exclaimed and suddenly I felt myself slammed against a cold concrete wall. I could feel the smoke from the fire edging closer into my scent and I began to cough.

"It is anything but excellent! Do you know what will happen to all of us? Because we let them get away we will be punished! The only reason I am here is to keep my mother safe! They blackmail us! Some of us was happy before we became Nazi's!" he exclaimed as he grip on my arms tightened.

"You're hurting me" I complained and he loosened his grip.

"Come on" he grumbled and he began to lead me through the smoky corridors until we came to the outside where Vogel was stood, looking very peeved.

"Where would they go?" he snapped as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't know" I replied and he stepped closer to me.

"You're a lying bitch" he roared and he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me from Karl and back into the entrance hall of the castle.

"Tell me!" he roared "or I let you burn to death"

The smoke was so thick I couldn't see through it. My deep breathing meant that I began to cough and splutter and was unable to answer. Vogel was getting annoyed and he grabbed my arm and began to twist it. I yelled in pain and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I swear I don't know!" I cried and the pressure increased.

"You lie!" he roared and I shook my eyes.

"I'm not...I'm not...I don't know...please...please..." I begged him and he released my arm.

"If you know Miss Jones..." he threatened but I shook my head.

"I'm not...I don't know..." I sobbed and he looked at me once and then dragged me back out into the fresh air. He pushed me to the ground where I began to cough deeply and quickly breathe in the clean air.

"Karl! She is your responsibility! Take her to Berlin" Vogel yelled but I remained sat where I was until Karl roughly picked me up and began to drag me away to a car. There were several vehicles lined up each was full with Nazi's who watched as the castle burnt to the ground. Karl threw me into an empty vehicle and then climbed into the driver's side and locked the doors.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he started the engine.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't realise about your family" I apologised and he shook his head. I could have sworn his blue eyes looked watery.

"You weren't to know..." he shrugged.

"You said they had your mother..." I pushed him. I wanted to know what he meant by them threatening his mother.

"They threatened to kill my mother if I didn't join" he said as we drove.

"That's horrible" I sympathised and he nodded.

"I had no choice. They said they needed someone like me...I didn't know what to do and so I joined. It seemed like the only option" he said and I nodded.

"I get it...how old are you anyway?" I asked him and he looked at me for a moment.

"Twenty one. I would ask you but you are quite famous already" he smirked, trying to lighten the subject.

"Famous?" I snorted and he nodded.

"Grace Eliza Jones. Gracie to close relatives. Seventeen year olds, you go to the college where your father teaches. Very passionate about writing and you want to become a journalist when you graduate. Your mother is deceased and your father has raised you on his own since you were seven" he stated and I blinked several times.

"I am impressed. How do you know this?" I asked him.

"We were briefed about each of you when we were at the castle. Someone has been watching you for quite a while Miss Jones" he smirked and I yawned.

"Sounds a bit like stalking to me" I whispered and he laughed.

"It is. Go to sleep. The ride to Berlin is a long one" he advised me and so I did as I was told for once.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is mad" I whispered harshly at Karl as we stood to the side of a massive burning of books. My eyes were literally bulging from my head as we walked slowly along the masses of Nazis who were throwing books into the fire. Karl had an arm wrapped around my waist and he held me close to him. I didn't know if he did it to try and comfort me or to try and stop me from escaping.

"Isn't it just? All this culture" he said and then I saw her. Elsa Schneider was stood to one side looking solemn.

"I'm going to kill her" I whispered and Karl followed my gaze.

"No you're not. You're a hostage remember?" he said and I nodded as we continued walking towards her. But then out of nowhere another man stepped forward. He was wearing the same uniform as Karl but he looked like my dad. He had pinned Elsa against a column and was searching her clothes.

"Karl. I need you to let me go" I stood still and looked into his eyes. He smiled in disbelief and then turned back to Elsa and dad and then back to me and his smile fell.

"Is that him?" he asked me "Is that Indiana Jones?"

"Karl" I begged again "please let me go"

"It is, isn't it? If I caught him then my mother..." he trailed off but I shook my head.

"He would end up dead if you caught him...please Karl. I am begging you to let me go"

"I can't Grace" he said and I shook my head and then dragged my knee up and hit him where it hurt. As he doubled forward I muttered sorry and began to run off towards Elsa and dad. Luckily everyone was engrossed in the burning and so no one noticed me.

"Dad" I gasped and he turned around to look at me.

"Gracie" he sighed and he hugged me "I am so sorry"

"I'm fine dad. Honest."

"Come on. Let's get out of here" dad said and he released me but grabbed onto my hand. As we moved through the crowds I saw grandfather.

"Gracie!" he exclaimed and he gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"Grandfather" I said.

"I've got it. Let's get the hell out of here" dad said and we began to move forward straight into the path of Adolf Hitler. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating as dad and him made eye contact. Then everyone was alright as he just signed the diary and moved on.

...

"What did you get?" grandfather asked dad as we began to walk to the boarding gates.

"I don't know. The first available flight out of Germany" dad said and I sighed.

"Good" grandfather said and we showed out papers to boarding guards and then we moved out to a zeppelin. My mouth fell open when I saw how large it was. It was massive. Crazy.

When we boarded the zeppelin we found a compartment to sit in and I leaned back and took a drink of the water dad had just bought me.

"Well, we made it" dad smiled and grandfather looked over his paper.

"When we're airborne, with Germany behind us, then I'll share that sentiment" he spoke pessimistically.

"Relax" dad replied and I peered out the window.

"Crap" I groaned and dad peered over my shoulder.

"Oh god." He moaned and then grandfather looked.

"That is why we can't relax" grandfather said and returned to his paper.

"Gracie. Go to the toilets and stay there until I come fetch you" he said and he began to push me from the booth.

"You can't exactly walk into the ladies toilets" I pointed out and grandfather laughed.

"Didn't stop him when he was eight Gracie. He..." grandfather began to story as dad stood next to me.

"Gracie doesn't need to know that" dad interrupted "Go. Toilets. Now" dad ordered me and I began to walk off to the ladies toilets, catching a glimpse of Vogel as I went.

...

"You can come out now" I heard my dad's voice come from around the door.

"Is he gone?" I asked. I knew the zeppelin had begun to rise into the air but I didn't know if he had gone.

"I pushed him off the zeppelin. Pretended to be a steward and kicked him off for no ticket" dad said as I opened the door and grabbed his hand as we went back to grandfather.

"You know, sharing your adventures is an interesting experience" grandfather said when we had sat down.

"That's not all we shared. It's disgraceful. You're old enough to be her fa...er, her grandfather!" dad said.

"Seriously? Please don't" I begged them to change the subject, not wanting an image in my head.

"Well, I'm as human as the next man" grandfather said.

"I was the next man" dad replied and I shuddered.

"Ships that pass in the night" grandfather laughed and began to read his diary.

"Gross" I whispered and dad smirked.

"Do you remember the last time we had a quiet drink? I had a milk shake" dad said. I knew they weren't close.

"Hmmm...what did we talk about?"

"We didn't talk. We never talked" dad said and he sounded sad.

"And do I detect a rebuke" grandfather peered over his spectacles.

"A regret. It was just the two of us, Dad. It was a lonely way to grow up. For you, too. If you had been an ordinary, average father like the other guys' dads, you'd have understood that" dad replied.

"Because you are an ordinary father Junior? You go around and kill people...do not question me on parenting. Actually, I was a wonderful father"

"When? And I believe I have done a good job with Gracie" dad said and I groaned. They were arguing big time now.

"Did I ever tell you to eat up? Go to bed? Wash your ears? Do your homework? No. I respected your privacy and I taught you self reliance" grandfather stated.

"What you taught me was that I was less important to you than people who had been dead for five hundred years in another country. And I learned it so well that we've hardly spoken for twenty years"

"You left just when you were becoming interesting. Although I have always cared for my granddaughter" he said and I silently agreed.

"Dad, how can you?" dad asked him.

"Very well. I'm here now" grandfather said and he leant back in his seat.

"What do you want to talk about? Hmmm?" he asked and then there was an awkward silence.

"Would you two pack it in" I ordered and looked at the pair of them.

"Okay. You were never close so stop dwelling on the past and do something about it now!" I gasped and they looked at me. Karl had taught me that you did anything for family and to see mine squabbling like this was horrid. Karl? Where had he come from? I hadn't thought about him since Berlin and now he had randomly jumped into my thoughts. Weird.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think they may be turning around" I suddenly whispered as I turned around to stare out the window. Dad raised a brow and then his face turned into confusion.

"They're taking us back to Germany" dad said and he suddenly stood up.

"We have to go" he said and he grabbed my hand and we began to hastily walk through the corridors of the zeppelin until we were finally in its interior. The wind was cold and I was well aware that all that supported us was a catwalk.

"Well, I thought it would take them a lot longer to figure out the radio was dead. Come on, Dad. Move!" dad said and I looked back at grandfather who was hurrying along with his case. Dad suddenly opened the doors and then I jumped back. There was clouds...and sky... I latched onto dad's arm in fright.

"Gracie...I need you to get into the plane after me...you have to do it" dad urged me and I looked down at the small plane.

"I can't...I can't do it..." I cried and I looked down onto the ground.

"Gracie...trust me...I will not let anything happen to you..." dad promised as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. I sighed once and sniffed before nodding. This was the only option after all. Dad hurriedly climbed into the cockpit and then he nodded at me. I climbed down the ladder and felt dad grasp my waist and then he sat me on his knee in the small cockpit.

"Okay...you're alright" he soothed me and I nodded.

"Come on, Dad. Come on!" he shouted back to grandfather who climbed into the gunner's seat at the back of the plane.

"I didn't know you could fly a plane!" grandfather sounded impressed. Dad lifted his arm up and released the plane from the hook and crane device.

"Fly...yes. Land...no" dad replied and then the plane left the zeppelin. Dad then moved his arms either side of me so that he could use the steering wheel. I was well aware that the ground was becoming closer by every second. But then we heard a noise. Dad and grandfather turned around to see two bombers coming straight from the clouds and then zoom straight past us.

"Dad, you're gonna have to use the machine gun. Get it ready" dad yelled.

"Eleven o'clock" dad then yelled and then he repeated himself.

"What' happens at eleven o'clock?" grandfather asked and I couldn't help but grin a little as dad made a reference with his hands to what he meant by eleven o'clock.

"Silly fool" dad murmured and then we heard the gunshots. The gunshots seemed to never end until something felt wrong.

"Dad, are we hit?" dad yelled and there was a pause.

"More or less. Son, I'm sorry. They got us" grandfather apologised.

The plane began to go down and I slumped forward in dad's lap as he grabbed the wheel.

"Hang on, Dad. We're going in!" dad shouted.

"It's be alright Gracie...it's okay" dad assured me as the plane finally hit the ground and went into a corral of goats.

"Crap!" I yelled as a farmhouse came into view and the plane went straight into it. Finally the plane stopped moving and dad and me stumbled out.

"Nice landing" grandfather said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Thanks" dad replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Dad...I don't think they're finished" I whispered and we all looked at two more planes which were low and shooting at us. As the bullets came flying we jumped behind some form of stone wall and watched them go past. Grandfather seemed shocked and he grabbed onto dad.

"Those people are trying to kill us!" grandfather yelled.

"I know, Dad!" dad yelled back.

"It's a new experience for me" grandfather replied.

"I'll second that" I agreed.

"It happens to me all the time." Dad shrugged and I snorted.

"I wish it didn't..." I murmured as we all stood up and began to walk towards a car. A man is kneeling by the car as dad and grandfather climbed in.

"You can't steel his car!" I hissed quietly so that the man did not hear me. Dad smirked.

"Come on Gracie..." he whispered and I groaned under my breath before climbing into the car. I sat in-between dad and grandfather as dad sped off.

"I don't like this" I complained "theft isn't right"

"But it is necessary" dad said "right dad?"

"Can you just focus on not getting us killed?" grandfather yelled. I turned around in my seat and looked back to see two more bombers coming after us.

"This is intolerable!" grandfather yelled as bullets flew towards the car.

"This could be close" dad said and then we went into a tunnel. The bomber tried to come through but it lost both of its wings and was coming straight for us.

"Faster, boy - - faster!" grandfather yelled and dad obeyed. I begged for the daylight to come and eventually it did but as we came out we veered off the road and the bomber continued straight along the road.

"Well, they don't come any closer than that!" grandfather gasped and I nodded.

"Do they not give up!" I yelled as another plane came towards us. But it did not fire bullets; instead it dropped a bomb which exploded the road in front of us.

"Oh God!" I yelled as the car fell into the hole. Fortunately it wasn't too big a drop and as soon as we had stopped moving we all hurriedly climbed from the car and began to run down the mountainside and onto the shoreline. But there was nowhere to hide.

"Your gun!" I yelled at dad who pulled his gun out, but it was empty. We all looked at each other and didn't move. Dad pulled me into his arms and ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, grandfather drew the umbrella from his case and began to run towards some seagulls, shouting like a mad man. The seagulls suddenly took flight and went straight into the bomber which promptly exploded. Grandfather began to walk back towards us with a smirk. Me and dad remained gobsmacked.

"I suddenly remembered Charlemagne. "Let my armies be the rocks and the tree and the birds in the sky"


	9. Chapter 9

As I sat with grandfather in the back seat of Sallah's car in an Iskenderun Street I couldn't help but worry. We had grandfather back safe and now we just needed Brody.

"What happened to Marcus, Sallah?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Ah, they set out across the desert this afternoon. I believe they took Mister Brody with them" Sallah replied and grandfather his dad round the head with his hat.

"Now they have the map! And in this sort of race, there's no silver medal for finishing second" grandfather shouted and that was when I knew we were going after Donovan and the grail.

...

"I don't like this. I don't like this one little bit" I complained as we looked upon Donovan's party. I couldn't help but wonder if Karl was with them. I hoped he wasn't.

"Ah, I see Brody. He seems okay. They've got a tank. Six-pound gun" dad observed.

"What do you think you're doing? Get down!" grandfather snapped and dad grinned.

"Dad, we're well out of range" dad assured him. But apparently we wasn't because suddenly something came flying in our direction and then blew up the car we used.

"That car belonged to my brother-in-law." Sallah complained and then we began to move. As we moved we began to hear gunshots, but nothing came towards us. Dad and grandfather peered over the rock and I looked from the side.

"Now, who are all these people?" grandfather asked concerned.

"Who cares? As long as they're keeping Donovan busy. Dad, you stay here while Sallah and I organize transportation. Gracie, stay with your grandfather" dad said and he left. As soon as dad and Sallah had gone grandfather began to look around.

"You're plotting" I stated and he looked at me and smiled.

"Brody's in that tank" grandfather said and he began to climb down the mountainside.

"You don't think you're going in there alone do you?" I asked when I saw his questioning gaze.

"You are definitely a Jones" he smiled proudly and I laughed.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I chuckled. It wasn't too difficult to climb into the tank and when we saw it was empty that was even better. Grandfather tapped Brody on the shoulder and he almost shrieked.

"Marcus!" grandfather exclaimed.

"Arghhh! Oh!" Marcus exclaimed and then they did something weird with their arms and began chanting something before shaking hands.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Brody gasped.

"It's a rescue, old boy. Come on" grandfather said and he turned to the ladders but before he could actually climb through the hole two soldiers dropped down.

"Karl!" I yelled and he looked at me. The other guard stared with a confused expression on his face. And then he was there. Vogel.

"Search him" Vogel said and the soldiers pointed the guns at us. Karl continued to stare at me but I saw that he had a black eye and what looked like stitches.

"What is in this book? That miserable little Diary of yours!" Vogel spat but grandfather remained quiet. Vogel removed his glove and slapped grandfather round the face.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at him and he turned to look at me before raising a hand and slapping me straight across the face.

"Don't hurt my granddaughter" father spoke menacingly and Vogel returned to him.

"Here's the map. The book is useless, and yet you come all the way back to Berlin to get it. Why?" Vogel asked and slapped grandfather again.

"What are you hiding?" he asked but again silence followed by another slap.

"What does the Diary tell you that it doesn't tell us?" Vogel reached out to slap grandfather but he quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It tells me that goose-stepping morons like yourself should try reading books instead of burning them" grandfather said quietly and then we heard another voice.

"Colonel? Jones is getting away" Donovan said.

"I think not, Herr Donovan" Vogel spoke smugly.

"Not that Jones - - the other Jones!" Donovan spoke with frustration filling his voice.

"Herr Colonel!"

Vogel walked down the tank and shouted the other guard. Now I took my chance to speak with Karl.

"What happened to you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Well when I allow a prisoner to escape they do not take too kindly to it" he spat at me and I gasped in horror.

"Karl...I am sorry...but I had to go..." I told him. I could feel Brody and grandfather staring at us and out heated discussion.

"No you didn't. You could have stayed" he hissed.

"What would you have done?" I changed the situation and he looked down.

"That is different" he retorted and I snorted.

"I can't see how" I replied.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn..." he whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not stubborn" I replied and then Vogel yelled.

"Fire!"

"Yes you are. If you would have just stayed with me and realised what they would do to my mother than there wouldn't have been any problem and they wouldn't have put me in hospital" he said and I snorted.

"Not for you but for me there would have been a problem. I would have been held captive" I replied.

"By me. Did you not believe that I would have looked after you?" he asked and I couldn't say anything.

"I would never have hurt you...never..." he promised and I believed him. I believed a Nazi. God, dad would have killed me.

"I'm sorry Karl" I said and then he did not reply.

"Den Kubelwagon sprengen!" Vogel suddenly yelled and more shots were fired. Grandfather was pushed back from the window and he said something in German twice. But then suddenly there was an explosion and smoke began to fill up.

"Dad! Gracie! Dad!" I heard someone yell and realised it must have been dad. But the other guard was still pointing a gun at us. Karl was doing the same but he looked less menacing.

"Junior? Junior? Junior!" grandfather yelled "We're here. Me and Gracie!"

But then the Nazi soldier swung his fist and he knocked grandfather from the seat which he occupied.

"Hey! Leave him alone" I spat and began to help grandfather up from the floor.

"Dad! Gracie!" dad shouted from the entrance but something was around his neck. A chain.

"Dad! Oh my God Dad" I yelled.

"Dad! Dad! Get it!" dad shouted and then I saw a gun. But I wasn't interested in the gun. My dad was up there being strangled to death. I quickly began to rush for the ladders but then I felt his hands go around my waist and drag me back.

"No!" I bellowed and began trying to hit him. Once I was back on the ground he held me still and the other guard looked at me and then pressed his gun to my side.

"You bitch." He smiled and he leaned in closer to me. I felt his stubble on my cheek and then he whispered something into my ear. It was German but I didn't understand. Apparently Karl did because his posture changed and he became rigid. Suddenly the periscope moved and the Nazi who was looking at it fell into grandfather who then pushed past the Nazi and grabbed onto the gun dad had dropped. The man at the periscope then grabbed onto grandfather from behind and forced the gun towards him. But then the periscope Nazi pulled on grandfather's face but soon came off with ink covered on his face. He stumbled backwards and fell which caused him to hit his head and knock himself out. But there was still the soldier who had threatened me in German.

"You two are dead!" he yelled at grandfather and Brody who was sat down again.

"But you...Mr. Donovan has offered a reward for whoever gets you" and then he spoke in German. Karl suddenly released me and walked over to the officer who grinned at him. But Karl did not grin back. Instead he drew his fist back and flung it at the officer who stumbled backwards and hit his head on metal. I looked at Karl confusingly and he sighed.

"He wasn't acting like a gentleman" Karl said and I laughed.

"Henry, the pen - -" Brody suddenly said.

"What?" grandfather asked.

"But don't you see? The pen is mightier than the sword" Brody said and then grandfather chuckled before going off to the tank gun and firing. Karl did nothing.

"But you'll get into trouble..." I said as he stood next to me and watched grandfather.

"I know" he whispered and looked down at me.

"Look what you did!" Brody gasped.

"It's war" grandfather said and I sighed. That it was.

But then the soldier who had been knocked out stood up and he pushed grandfather into a pile of boxes, before punching him around the face. Then there was a gun, before anything could be done Brody hit the soldier over the head with a canister but as he fell the discharging gun went into the air. Karl threw his arms over me and made me duck down as the bullet ricocheted in the tank and finally into the drivers hat. Blood poured out and then I saw that no one was driving the tank.

"Dad? Grace?" I heard dad yell again.

"You call this archaeology?" grandfather shouted.

"Get out of there!" dad commanded and Brody began to climb from the tank. I looked quickly at Karl who smiled.

"Go" he told me.

"You have to come...you might die" I told him and he grabbed onto my hand.

"Well I die knowing I saved a young girl" he told me and then I kissed him. Oh my God, I kissed him on the lips. Grandfather had just been pulled out after complaining I should go first.

"Gracie!" dad yelled and I pulled away from Karl.

"Did you just force yourself upon my daughter?" dad yelled angrily and I shook my head.

"Go Grace...I shall try to follow" Karl promised and I nodded and climbed up. Dad wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to sit on the tank and then to fall onto a horse. I screamed as I went but then grasped on grandfather. The horse stopped just as the tank fell off the cliff. I quickly jumped off the horse and ran to the edge. I looked down upon the wreckage and began to sob.

"Dad!" I yelled "Dad...no...please..."

"Junior?" grandfather yelled and then the tank exploded. I yelled loudly and grandfather drew me into a hug.

"Indy?" Sallah yelled.

"Oh, God. I've lost him. And I never told him anything. I just wasn't ready, Marcus. Five minutes would have been enough" grandfather said and he held me tightly. We must have stood there for a few minutes because then grandfather yelled.

"I thought I'd lost you, boy" and he took his arms from me and threw them onto someone else. I turned around and saw dad. Grandfather removed his arms and then I latched mine around his neck and he gently held my waist.

"I thought you had died...I thought you had gone..." I sobbed and he held me. But then I realised. He had gone. Karl had died. There was no way he made it out in time. If I had let him go before me then he may still be alive...I began to sob louder at this thought and then I fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gracie...are you awake?" I heard a soft voice ask me and I nodded slowly and sat up.

"You fainted...how are you feeling?" dad asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm fine...honest" I promised and dad began to help me stand up.

"You had us worried for a moment" grandfather said and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled shakily and began to follow them. Dad remained by my side with his hand in mine.

"Who was that boy?" he asked me and I looked at the floor.

"He's just someone I know" I said and dad groaned.

"I know that Gracie. But how do you know him? He was a Nazi for God's sake. And his mouth was on yours" dad pushed me and I told him the story of how we met.

"I'll kill Donovan...giving someone permission to rape my own daughter. I'll murder him with my own hands" dad complained and I remained silent.

...

He's dead. A Turkish soldier died just like that. We were inside the mountain temple and watching as Donovan and Elsa called forward another Turk to be murdered. I hardly noticed that we were being surrounded by Nazi soldiers. There were many of them and they bought the five of us to Donovan and Elsa.

"I never expected to see you again" Elsa spoke coldly to dad and he smirked.

"I'm like a bad penny. I always turn up." Dad replied.

"Step back now, Doctor Schneider. Give Doctor Jones some room. He's going to recover the Grail for us" Donovan spoke cockily and dad laughed.

"Impossible? What do you say, Jones. Ready to go down in history?" Donovan asked.

"As what? A Nazi stooge like you?" Dad asked "And besides...I want to kill you myself for allowing someone else permission to rape my daughter"

"She needed to be taught manners. It seems your parenting has been despicable" Donovan spat.

"I doubt that" dad spat "you are more like a Nazi than I thought."

"Nazi? - - Is that the limit of your vision? The Nazis want to write themselves into Grail legend and take on the world. Well, they're welcome. But I want the Grail itself. The cup that gives everlasting life. Hitler can have the world, but he can't take it with him. I'm going to be drinking my own health when he's gone the way of the Dodo. The Grail is mine, and you're going to get it for me" Donovan concluded and he drew out his pistol.

"Shooting me won't get you anywhere" dad said.

"You know something, Doctor Jones? You're absolutely right" he laughed and he pointed his gun somewhere else. The next thing I felt was something penetrate my skin.

"Gracie!" Dad yelled.

"Grace..." grandfather gasped.

I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the floor and then felt dad kneel down beside me and his arm went around my waist and he lifted me up so that I could lean on him. He brushed my hair from my face and pressed his hand onto the blood.

"Dad..." I croaked.

"It's alright Gracie..." dad whispered and he turned to look at Donovan.

"I'll kill you!" he roared.

"You can't save her when you're dead. The healing power of the Grail is the only think that can save your daughter now. It's time to ask yourself what you believe." Donovan said.

I remained laid there...I don't remember grandfather replacing dad.

"Dad...I want dad..." I croaked and grandfather nodded.

"I know Gracie...he will be back soon..." he promised me. I began to feel cold. I could see the pool of blood I had let out but I couldn't feel its wetness through my clothes. I felt numb. Maybe death would be welcome if it was like this...feeling nothing...no pain. At that moment in time I welcomed death a little. I did feel my eyes close.

"Gracie...stay with us" he urged me but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. It was like I was refusing to wake up to go to college. But I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep.

...

"Hey Grace" I heard someone say my name and my eyes adjusted to the sunlight. I was being thrown around on something and I wondered if I had died.

"Is this heaven?" I asked and the person I was leant against chuckled.

"If that is what you want to call it...then yes" the person told me and I nodded and shut my eyes again.


	11. Chapter 11

Indiana Jones stood in the graveyard solemnly. He looked down upon the gravestone which he had visited. Henry Jones left his son in peace, although he stood near him but not close enough to make him feel crowded. The day of the funeral had been hard on Indiana. He knew it was his fault. His fault that she had died. He wondered why he had been so stupid as to take her on that crusade and to put her in danger so many times. Throughout the years he had thought he had been invincible, he knew he always risked dying but he still did it. Never did he think that his own daughter would end up dead. He had gotten the cup...but it was too late. She had bled to death. Donovan had died but it was no consolation, actually it made Indy feel worse. Indiana looked down at the gravestone of Grace Eliza Jones and a tear dropped from his cheek. He removed his hat and placed it down upon the mud before turning and leaving to go and mourn his daughter for the rest of his life.


	12. Alternative Ending

Alternative Ending

Indy had the cup. He had to be fast though, he knew that. Gracie was losing blood fast and Indy hoped that she could just hold on for just a few more moments. He had the cup filled with water as he left the hole and returned back into the cave to see his grandfather and the rest watching. Gracie was in Henry's arms and her body was limp and lifeless. Indy knelt by her side and prised her mouth open.

"Come on Gracie...come on darling..." Indy urged her as he closed her mouth and pinched her nose, making her swallow the water. He watched for what seemed like the longest seconds of his life.

"Please Gracie...don't leave me..." he begged her and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Dad..." he heard a croaking noise and he opened his eyes to look down into Gracie's. He smiled in relief and wiped his noise.

"I'm here baby" he told her and Henry kissed her on top of the head.

"Indy...we have to get out of here" Brody spoke hurriedly and then Indy saw Elsa. She had followed him and was now holding the cup but suddenly the ground shook.

"We're going..." Indy said and he took Gracie from his father and carried her forwards when the ground shook again and Indy toppled over and Gracie rolled from his arms. She attempted to sit up but felt her head rush and collapsed back down again.

"Indy! Help me!" he heard Elsa yell and he saw that she was hanging off the edge of the ground which had opened. Then he saw crack appear near Gracie's body...if he didn't go for her then she would be cut off. But Elsa needed him. Indy quickly ran to Grace and picked up her limp body and began to run towards Sallah.

"Hold Gracie" he handed her over to him and went back for Elsa as Sallah ran from the cave.

"Elsa...no! You can't get it!" Indy yelled at her and she looked longingly at the cup.

"But it's there!" she cried and her hand reached further for it until her palm slipped from Indy's and she fell into oblivion. Indiana looked at the cup and shook his head. It wasn't worth it. He stood up and ran to the outside, quickly dashing in between falling boulders. Once in safety he saw Gracie was stood up and leaning on her grandfather.

"Dad..." Gracie gasped and Indy stumbled towards her.

"I thought I had lost you" Indy whispered and hugged her to him.

"I'm a Jones remember" she told him and he chuckled. That she was.

...

So it seemed that some people were not too happy with the idea of Gracie dying and so I decided to write an alternative ending which I hope cheers people up a little :) Please leave a review!


End file.
